The other telepath
by DanniiGirl
Summary: Eric's PA Alexander takes Sookie to Dallas instead of Bill and she learns new things about vampires and that she's not the only telepath.SLASH AND HET Godric/OMC Eric/Sookie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Alexander and I make no money for this story.

**Chapter One**

I've been working for Eric Northman for the past two years, and I love every minute of it. I can still remember my 'interview' with Eric; I'd simply walked up to him while he was on his throne at Fangtasia and informed him that he needed me. After giving me a long calculating look, he decided to humour me and practically dragged me to his office.

***FLASHBACK***

"So human, why would I possibly _need_ you?" he demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"well, Mr Northman you need me to be your Personal Assistant to make sure your da-um night smoothly, I hear you already have a day man a Mr Burnham but you still end up having to do a million things to do every night, so basically I will be here to make your night easier.

I finished quickly trying not to trip over my words while Eric gave me a long look before saying "very well, you will work this week without pay and if I'm impressed then I will have a contract written up by my lawyer, your yearly pay would be eighty thousand dollars, any questions?"

He asked obviously expecting me not to have any

"Actually yes" I said "you see I have this _ability_ which I could you to help you in certain situations" I sighed sitting down before explaining my situation.

***END FLASHBACK***

My eighty thousand a year hadn't been altered but if I had to use my ability then I would receive a pretty hefty bonus. I rolled my shoulders trying to release the tension as I picked up my PA 3000 which is how I keep Eric's life organized, I have another one in my wardrobe just in case something should happen to this one.

It looked a bit like an IPAD but was specialized to be perfect for secretary's and personal assistants, it was completely tactile and I never go anywhere without it, luckily for me it is charged by the small solar panels on the back so I never needed to charge it.

My to-do list was flashing so I quickly tapped it:

-Confirm with Anubis Airlines.

-Check luggage/labels.

-Bon Temps (10:00 PM)

-Confirm rooms at hotel.

-Buy more aftershave.

-Buy a new carrier for jinx.

Compared to most days my list wasn't difficult or extensive, considering it was now 8:00 pm which meant I got a good nine hours sleep, when people found out I worked for vampires they were all surprised that I don't keep vampire hours, I don't need to considering that most of my work is done when I get an e-mail from Eric at sunrise telling me what he wants done.

I quickly got out of bed and looked in the mirror, my black hair was neat and tidy and I looked to be in the picture of health as I put on a black suit and a light yellow shirt, no tie.

I leant across to the machine on the wall and pressed 'call: gate'

"Yes, Mr Williams?" came the voice of one of the guards.

"Is my car ready?" I questioned as I quickly put on my cufflinks and pulled on my socks.

"Yes, Sir Jerome is also ready for you" came the reply.

"I'll be down in ten minutes" I replied before going down to the kitchen eating a bowl of cereals and an orange. I'd quickly gotten used to the staff here considering I had a lot of staff in my home growing up, I had moved into Eric's main house in Shreveport after four months of working for him for two reasons, the first was that I lived to far away from Fangtasia to get to him quickly and the second was because after I'd proved just how useful my gift was he got a lot more protective of me. Pam his vampire child also lived here with us.

When I left I had to lock the house up with a twenty digit code before making my way to the idling black hummer h2 limo, I personally thought we could have taken the usual Audi Q7 but considering Eric is a vampire and a man he likes to show off his wealth.

"Morning Jerome, to Bon Temps, the Stackhouse home, please" I said as Jerome opened my door for me.

"Sure thing Alex" he replied with a small grin as he gently shut the door behind me.

Since we were alone Jerome my bodyguard/chauffer could be informal and call me Alex and not Mr Williams or Sir. Jerome was a were-lion and stood an inch taller than Eric at 6'3 and was a whopping 270 pounds and naturally it was all muscle. He looked even more impressive next to my 5'9 and 190 pounds but all in all he was a great guy, he'd been employed when a vampire had tried to kidnap me to get information on Eric, needless to say that vampire met his true death when a very pissed off Eric found him.

As soon as we left the driveway I took out my phone and dialled the courier service from the Shreveport mall.

"Good morning Mr Williams!" came the perky, I've-been-awake-since-five answer considering Eric credit card spent thousands at that mall a year they knew my number, and to not make me wait.

"Good morning I need a bottle of Pure Gold men's aftershave from _smells & things_ and from _pet world_ I need a Sturdibag pet carrier, I need these items at the house before 11:15 today, as usual you will be paid upon arrival" I said wincing at the fight I would have to go through to get Jinx inside that cat carrier.

"Of course Mr Williams, have a nice day" came the still ever so perky reply before I hung up and quickly marked those items off my list. After this realizing I still had an estimated twenty minutes before I would arrive at Bon Temps and decided to get caught up on other things such as sending e-mail and making a few calls to get things tidied up before the trip, we couldn't have Eric's businesses falling apart because he'd be away for a while now could we?

I suddenly felt the limo lurching uncomfortably over an uneven potholed gravel driveway before coming to a stop, Jerome jumped out and opened my door for me "here we are Sir, Humming bird lane, Stackhouse residence. I can detect one person in the house and no foreseeable threats"

"Thank you Jerome, feel free to wait inside the car, this could take quite a while" Jerome nodding before getting back in the car as I walked up to the front door with my trustee PA 3000, the old farm house was small but quaint and I immediately rang the doorbell before taking a few steps back as I waited for miss Sookie Stackhouse to open the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters except for Alexander, he's mine and I am not making any money for this story.

**Chapter Two**

I heard light footfalls coming closer towards the front door before it cautiously cracked open.

She was pretty I guess; blonde, blue eyed, petite and innocent looking. "I'm sorry to disturb you at 8:30 miss but _are_ you Sookie Stackhouse?" I asked just to make sure even though I'd been given a description and address but for all I know this could be Sookie's cousin.

She seemed to be in the type of person who didn't really wake up until they've had four or five coffees "Y-yes I am, who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Williams I work for Mr Northman, I have a note for you from him" I said pulling it out of my inside pocket and handed it to her. She quickly ripped open the envelope and quickly read it with narrowed eyes, obviously not an Eric person.

"I thought Eric's day guy was Bobby?"

"No, he occasionally fills in for me if I'm working out of town, I've come to discuss something rather important with you today, may I come in?"

"Oh, alright…who's in the car, um limo?"

"Jerome, my driver. He would prefer to stay out here while we discuss this issue" I said I had not been sure if she really was a telepath until now, the fact that she picked up on Jerome's thought patterns had confirmed it.

"Come in then" she said finally opened the door fully and invited me in. she immediately bade me to sit in the living room while she got us some tea and biscuits, you've got to love those southern manners. I could tell she was especially wary of me for two reasons; the first was that I worked for Eric and the second that she couldn't read my mind even though I could feel her admittedly weak probes at my mental barriers.

She came back with a tray carrying the tea and biscuits before sitting on the sofa opposite me. "So what does Eric want now?"

"there is a sensitive matter in Dallas and we need your ability, naturally you will be compensated handsomely for your time and effort, I am here to answer any questions and/or concerns you may have about this and to accompany you if you do agree" I replied before taking a sip of the tea, which was quite good.

"Wow, Dallas… uh, when would we be leaving? If I did agree that is"

"On the eleven o'clock flight from Shreveport airport Miss Stackhouse, Miss Ravenscroft, Mr Northman and Mr Compton will be in their travel coffins"

"Who is Miss Ravenscroft? Bill's going?" came her quick questions

"Um, Pamela, Pam Eric's vampire child and yes, Mr Compton will be joining us"

"What's happening in Dallas, for us all to need to go?" she asked looking alarmed.

"One of the Sheriff's nest mates is missing apparently there were human witnesses" I replied not going into too much detail.

"Okay, how long would we be in Dallas?" I drained my tea cup before answering.

"A minimum of two day's maximum a week or so I imagine but the longer we stay the more you will get paid"

How much _am_ I getting paid for that matter?" she asked obviously worrying about her job with the shifter.

"The same amount as me, which is between ten and fifteen thousand dollars, travel and accommodation expenses will be covered naturally" I answered Eric had told me that he really wanted her to become a part of his retinue and get a contract set up for her abilities considering he didn't want to flaunt mine around too much and possibly put me in too much danger.

She looked shell shocked but the amount but it seemed to have calmed her fears of not being able to pay the bills because of missing work.

"I uh guess I'd better call my gran and pack then"

"Now that I've confirmed that you are indeed coming, would you mind if I made some calls?" I asked knowing some people felt strangely awkward when someone used their mobiles in their houses, she nodded absentmindedly "sure, feel free" she said as she told me she would be going upstairs to call her gran as I took out my phone and called the airport.

"Shreveport airport how may I help you?"

"Good morning, I'm calling to confirm our eleven o'clock flight by private plane, three vampires; Mr Northman, Miss Ravenscroft and Mr Compton and four humans; myself, Alexander Williams, Miss Sookie Stackhouse, Jerome Rex and Anthony Nimir-Raj"

"That's right, Mr Williams, but I must insist that yourself, Miss Stackhouse, Mr Rex and Mr Nimir-Raj carry some form of photo ID on you for security purposes"

"Of course, I'll make sure we all have ID on us, thank you very much" I hung up and then rang the hotel 'the silent shore' a vampire/human hotel

"Silent Shore hotel, front desk, Janet speaking" came the very professional reply probably prepared to hand up if I was a crank caller asking about vampires.

"Good morning, I'm Alexander Williams I made reservations last night, I'm calling to confirm as we will be landing at Dallas airport at twelve o'clock and at the hotel by half past"

A few seconds past as I heard the characteristic tap-tapping of nails on a keyboard "ah, yes a luxury three bedroom suite, a standard suite and another room with two beds correct?"

"Yes, there will be three vampires arriving by travel coffin, Miss Ravenscroft, Mr Northman and I will be staying in the luxury suite, Mr Compton and Miss Stackhouse will be staying in the standard suite whilst the remaining two men will be in the other room, is the hotel limousine reserved for our transport going to be ready?"

"No, sir one of Anubis' airlines vans will be transporting the travel coffins whilst one of our limousines will be waiting on the runway for you. One question sir it says here you will be staying here for an undetermined amount of time, is that correct?"

"That is correct but it will definitely be less than two weeks"

"Thank you for your confirmation Sir"

I knew Sookie had been listening to most of the call and wanted to know why my 'driver' and another man she had never heard of where accompanying us, they would both be guarding us during the day, Anthony 'Tony' Nimir-Raj was also a were but unlike Jerome he wasn't a were-lion but a were-leopard but she didn't ask me anything.

"Now that that's done, I'll help you pack and you can ask me any other questions you may have" Sookie led me upstairs into her bedroom where she'd already put an empty suitcase on her bed. I helped her fold the clothes which she passed to me and put it in the case.

"So when you said any questions, does that include personal questions Mr Williams?" she asked passing me a white summer dress to fold.

"Of course Miss, please call me Alexander, you may ask me personal questions but I'm not promising to answer them all" I replied quickly folding a pair of jeans.

"Fair enough I guess, how long have you been working for Eric?" she asked, I had expected that to be her first question, her thoughts were all jumbled wanting more information on me the polite PA she'd never heard of but would be getting on a plane with. I retreated from her mind to answer her question.

"Two years give or take a few weeks, it was almost exactly a year after the Great Revelation I believe" Even though I wasn't consciously reading her thoughts the fact that she wanted to know _why_ she couldn't read my mind.

"Does he even make you _feed_ him?" she sounded slightly disgusted at the thought, which I though was odd since she was 'dating' William Compton.

"No, I'm not a fangbanger Miss Stackhouse they are pathetic excuses for human being acting like livestock willing to be slaughtered" I sneered at the thought of fangbangers because of hearing quite a few of their thoughts I couldn't stand to be in the room with one.

"Sorry" she said quickly "no offence but are you…human? It's just that –"

I cut her off "I'm human Miss, why don't you just ask why you can't read my thoughts?"

"I didn't want to seem rude" she admitted uneasily.

"_Rude_ Miss Stackhouse? It was rude of you to continue attempting to read my mind even after you realized you couldn't" I said coldly.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence I considered telling her about my telepathy but I didn't trust her not to go blabbing to anyone so instead I just settled for "you may ask another question Miss Stackhouse"

I heard a small sigh of relief before she asked "you look really healthy, your life must be really stressful and yet you look like you've never done anything more stressful than get out of bed" I chuckled before answering "I've already told you that Eric doesn't drink from me but I take a few mouthfuls of _his_ blood once a month. It makes me stronger, faster and healthier, it's also a precaution against people trying to kill me"

"_Eww, _doesn't that taste disgusting?" she asked making a face.

"No, it tastes sweet and is actually quite pleasant" my PA 3000 beeped with a reminder to confirm our reservations so I quickly wiped it off and brought up my phone book to add in Miss Stackhouse's number.

"I'll need your cell phone number Miss Stackhouse"

"Oh, call me Sookie and I don't have a cell phone, I've never really needed one" came her reply

"Miss, Sookie, Dallas is a very big place and during the daytime you will have free reign to go wherever you like, how am I supposed to contact you if you have no phone?" I didn't mention that Tony would be following her everywhere "I'll have one waiting for you one the plane"

"I don't accept charity Mr Williams" came her obviously well used reply, but personally I didn't give a fig for her misplaced pride.

"I can't do my job properly if you don't have one, if it makes you feel better call it a business expense and just as necessary as my PA 3000" I said, there was a stubborn look on her face as she nodded reluctantly as I sent an e-mail to the Shreveport airport which I knew had a mobile phone shop inside to have a phone put on the bill and put it on the plane.

We took her suitcase downstairs and as we got to the door I said "I'm not just here to accompany you but to explain some of what will happen when we get to Dallas and to teach you about vampires, because you obviously don't know much"

At the angry sounding huff I rolled my eyes knowing that this will be a loooong day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Alexander; I am making no money from this story either, (Only in my dreams)

**Chapter Three**

"I know plenty about vampires" came Sookie's quick protest at my words as she pulled the front door closed behind us and locked it.

Jerome practically jumped out of the house to come and take Sookie's suitcase and put it in the trunk as we walked towards the limo, I didn't answer until we both settled into our seats and Jerome started the car.

"okay then, tell me why I wouldn't want to exchange blood with Eric three times" I could tell from her earlier thoughts that William had given her practically no information about vampire culture and had let her think that all nests were like the Monroe vampires nest that had given her a fright.

"Uh, because you'll turn into a vampire?" she said without much conviction.

"No, this is exactly why Eric wanted me to inform you _properly_ about vampires" I said "to turn someone into a vampire they'd have to be drained to the point of death and then quickly forced to drink as much vampire blood as possible, I could exchange blood with Eric a hundred times and I still wouldn't be a vampire" I explained.

"If I were to exchange blood with Eric three times it would form an unbreakable bond between us to allow us to know where the other is, feel each other's emotions and possibly send thought to each other, also if one dies it would be _very_ unlikely that the other would last much longer, so be extremely careful about sharing your blood, I heard from Pam that you and Mr Compton have already had one blood exchange"

"I had completely forgotten about that! That was after I saved him from the Rattray's who were trying to drain him! So what does one blood exchange do?"

"Well, he will be starring in most of your dreams and you can both minimally feel each other's emotions, you may have felt sudden elation for no reason or scared in a situation where you normally wouldn't be. And of course you'll be around ten times more attracted to him" I said thinking of what I knew from a friend of mine who was bonded to a vampire in Vegas.

"m-me attracted, really?" she sounded kind of panicked at this new information, I quickly tried to move on before she could freak herself out too much

"Yes, now about vampire hierarchy you know obviously that Eric is Sherriff of Area 5 which is Shreveport and its surrounding towns including Bon Temps, Pamela is his second in command and as such the 2nd most powerful vampire in Area 5 and if anything were to happen to Eric she would be first in line to be Sherriff, William as Area 5's investigator is third in commander unless Eric makes someone his Enforcer then they trump Investigator, even though he's third most powerful if Eric were to die he would not be Sherriff unless the Queen specially requested him for the position"

"Queen! There's a friggin queen?"

"Sophie Anne Leclerq, is the Queen of Louisiana, there is a King or Queen of every state and every state is divided into Areas. The queen's base is New Orleans"

"So is there any one more powerful than the queen?" She asked probably expecting me to say yes.

"No" I answered trying to think of what other information she would need before remembering that I saw a bible on her bed side table-

"You're a Christian, right?" I could not see what I was about to say going down well.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've found that Christians are very…conservative which clashes with vampires quite a bit, for example vampires are very liberal with nudity and sexual relations" immediately Sookie's face went bright red.

"in fact sex and feeding go hand in hand as far as vampires are concerned, so even if it does, at least pretend that those things don't bother you in the slightest, we may see vampires feeding on fangbangers or getting very, _intimate_" Sookie's face resembled a tomato as I finished saying this, I know she'd been exposed to a little of this sort of behaviour after seeing the Monroe nest and Fangtasia but that was nothing compared to some of the things I'd seen in the last two years.

Even though she was still resembling a vegetable Sookie nodded "Also there is the issue of death" before Sookie could interrupt I ploughed on "imagine this scenario, a human employee decides that vampires are evil and should be eradicated and learn of Eric's daytime resting place and tells the Fellowship of the sun, as far as the vampire community is concerned that human deserves to die"

"Why can't y'all just have him arrested?" she asked, I could tell she was a very compassionate person and commended her for it, even though no vampire would appreciate compassion "What would the police do? Giving that sort of information isn't a crime; the police would probably let them go with a pat on the back for getting rid of another vampire"

We sat in silence for a few minutes I didn't read her thought but I took a quick glimpse, she was trying to assimilate all of the new information she'd just learnt, but I still had some more, the thing that had troubled me the most.

"one more thing, I heard that you had a run in with the Monroe nest a week or so ago" she nodded and I could see the terror in her eyes, there was no need for me to read her mind to know that they'd left a lasting impression on her.

"The Monroe nest is an exception to the rule, I have never met a nest that behaved as abominably as they do." Shock showed on her face before I continued "usually every Sherriff, King and Queen is a part of a nest, Eric isn't because he only really trusts Pam and his maker, but the place we're going is a nest, which really is just more than to vampires living together with common interest and goals, but there are always bad eggs. Nests are usually formed for protection and to ward of loneliness. A lot of ole vampires start getting bored of existing so they form nests for company"

We were about ten minutes from the house when Sookie asked "No offense but, how old are you Alexander?"

"Eighteen" I could tell she was shocked by the fact that I started working for vampires when I was only sixteen.

"I graduated high-school at fourteen and graduated college at sixteen after studying business and administration"

"I didn't notice before because of the suit but you do look _really_ young, if you wore a t-shirt and jeans you'd still look around sixteen"

I chuckled softly "vampire blood and good genes"

"So where are we going I thought we had to take that turn off to get to the airport" said Sookie looking out of the window to the airport turn off.

"first we have to go to my house to pick up all of the suitcases, make sure the labels have been put on properly I'm convinced one of my staff have misspelt something or put it on the wrong case, and also pick up my cat Jinx who would never let me forget it if I left him by himself"

"My cat Tina is the same, I forgot to ask do you drive around in a limo all the time?" she asked looking around the luxurious limousine.

"God no, I much prefer my Audi Q7 but since we're going to the airport we're using the limo to show off, everything is a show to vampires, if you ever go to the queens vase you'll see just how opulent vampires can be"

"Oh, so tell me more about vampires"

"Well, I've told you how vampires are made but after that the person turned vampire will die just like a vampire in the day time and stay like that for three days before rising which is why it's really important for the maker to be close by otherwise the newborn will go into a feeding frenzy looking for blood, most makers enter a sexual relationship with their protégé but they never really last unless they were in love before the newborn was turned. Pam and Eric are a good example; they were a couple for close to sixty years before they got bored of each other."

"But, I thought that Pam liked girls?"

"She does _now_ but eighteenth century England wasn't exactly known for its gay tolerance" I reminded her, in fact Pam hadn't really favoured her own gender until the 1970's

I answered some more general questions about vampire's relationships with their makers as we pulled up to the house; I hadn't even noticed that we'd stopped at the gate to be identified.

Jerome opened our door for us before walking off towards the guard station to chat with his colleagues, probably making sure that they knew the procedures for when we were all away and going over the 'safe to let in' list, which was short.

"There are a lot of people here" said Sookie looking around for the people she could hear in her mind but couldn't see.

"Ten guards, a cook, two gardeners, and three maids who are usually gone by midday, I think the cooks here to get rid of any perishables left in the fridge"

"Wow, that's a lot of people for just you"

"This isn't my house, its Eric's, Pamela also resides here" I said not realising that I hadn't mentioned that fact before.

"Oh, are they sleeping inside?" she asked as I pressed the twenty digit code to open the door.

"For security reasons I can't answer that question Sookie" I said counting the bags in the hall quickly, one was mine, one was Eric's and two were Pam's alongside the things I'd ordered this earlier this morning.

"Sookie, considering you own a cat would you mind finding mine and putting him in his travel basket? He'll either be on the sofa or the window seat" I said ripping off the barely legible luggage tags.

"Sure, I love cats" she said wondering in the direction of the living room. I conveniently forgot to mention that my Russian blue tomcat hated being put in a travel basket and would hate her for it.

I quickly and _neatly_ wrote out the luggage tags so that the hotel would know where to put each bag and tied them to our cases.

Sookie came back cradling my lazy cat which Pam had gifted me for my seventeenth birthday, but as soon as he saw the travel basket he went mental and started clawing at any place he could reach as she wrestled him into it, I helped and got a claw mark on my cheek to show for it before I zipped up the basket and added another tag to it.

"oh your poor face!" exclaimed Sookie taking out a tissue and wiping away the blood "wow" she whispered "it's already healed" she said in awe.

"An advantage of Eric's blood" I glanced at my watch "come on we'd better get going to the airport"

"I've never been on a plane before, will lots of people be on our flight?"

"Sookie remember when I said vampire's like to show off?"

"Yeah"

"It's Eric's private jet"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own True Blood or any of its characters; I'm not making any money from this fan fiction.

**Chapter Four**

As we boarded the flight a flight attendant came up to me holding a small rectangular box in her hand "You ordered this Mr Williams?" she asked showing it to me.

"Yes, charge it to my credit card please" I took the phone and passed it to Sookie before taking my seat and looking around the jet approvingly, Eric had acquired it nearly two years before I'd begun working for him, it had 20 seats, eight of them being two-seater sofas, two bathrooms, and a bedroom there was also a special store area near the cockpit for travel coffins which had titanium covered walls and was only accessible via fingerprint scanner. Jinx was travelling with the vampires.

Sookie also seemed impressed by the jet "don't bother opening the phone until we get settled and allowed to take off our seatbelts" I said making sure my hand luggage was secured in the overhead locker alongside Sookie's handbag, as well as Jerome and Tony's bags.

A computerized voice came over the intercom "_Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts, and turn off any electronic devices, a stewardess can be summoned via the intercom button, have a nice flight"_

I looked over and noticed Sookie was trembling slightly and the amount of panic hitting my mental shields was quite distracting.

"Have you ever flown before Sookie?" I asked as I could see Jerome and Tony taking the advice I was about to give Sookie.

"No, I'm really nervous; I've never left Bon Temps, Monroe and Shreveport"

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing, relax your body and take deep breaths listen to your heartbeat and follow the rhythm"

When I was young I found I wasn't just telepathic, my other 'gift' wasn't used as much but Eric did take advantage of it when needed and paid me more than generously for it.

It seemed that I could control the part of the brain that told you if you were in pain, making people believe that they are in extreme agony when really nothing was wrong, I had laughed and laughed after reading New Moon, second in Meyer's ridiculous vampire novels, but Jane was definitely my favourite.

But in this case I concentrated on Jerome, Tony and Sookie's pain receptors and dulled them to the point of them barely being aware of the world around them, none of them so much as twitched as the plane took off, and I didn't let go until the seatbelt lights 'dinged' Tony and Jerome, used to the sensation and knowing about my gifts immediately just went to their hand luggage and pulled out things to entertain themselves.

Sookie looked around in shock "did I fall asleep? Wow, that breathing stuff really works! Thanks Alexander" Sookie picked up her new mobile phone and took it out of the box.

As Jerome stood to go to the fridge I asked "Jerome could you grab me a J2O Orange and a packet of tic-tac's please?"

"Of course Mr Williams, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Oh, just a bottle of water for me please Jerome" she said absentmindedly whilst reading her phone manual.

"Sookie, could you pass me your phone a minute please?" she immediately handed it to me and I added my number to her contacts as well as Eric, Pam, Jerome, Tony and Fangtasia as well as their e-mail addresses. I took note of her number and gave it back before immediately taking out my phone and sending Eric, Pam, Tony and Jerome a message with Sookie's number.

Once I'd finished that I pulled out my book 'The dictatorship of beauty and women's revolution' by Augusto Cury (1) Sookie fiddled around with her new phone for the rest of the flight, Jerome and Tony were playing cards, and from Jerome's thought pattern he was winning and up 150$, considering the amount we all got paid, it was pittance.

When we landed in Dallas there were two vans to transport the vampire travel coffins and a limo for us, a nervous looking man was standing next to it, I recognized him immediately and whispered to Sookie "Hugo Ayres, Isobel's human, a lawyer"

Sookie looked at him and nodded "Isobel is the sheriff's 2nd in command here right, like Pam?"

"Yes" I was glad Sookie had been paying attention to what I'd told her "except Isobel shares the position with Stan, he has no human currently"

Hugo approached us as we walked to the limo "Hugo Ayres? I'm Alexander Williams, Eric's P.A, this is Miss Sookie Stackhouse and these are Jerome Rex and Tony Nimir-Raj" I said shaking the man's hand quickly "A pleasure, Sir's, Miss, please get in, and we'll go directly to the Silent Shore hotel.

It took another few minutes for the air field assistants to load in our luggage and clear us too leave the air field.

Hugo was regaling Sookie with about a million things to do in Dallas whilst the rest of us just listen. Unfortunately I had too interrupt as we got closer to the hotel "Hugo, the sun sets at 7:26 PM we'll likely arrive at Stan's house a little after eight o'clock , I hope this will be acceptable for Stan and Isobel?"

"Oh yes, that will be fine, will you be needing transport?"

"No thank you the hotel has a fillet of town cars to choose from" I replied as we pulled up to the hotel doors.

I noticed the vans carrying the travel coffins was a few cars behind us and immediately pulled into an underground garage.

Three bell boys came jogging out of the hotel lobby to carry our baggage, the hotel doorman walked over the limo and opened the door "welcome to the silent shore hotel, please proceed to the check in desk Sirs, Ma'am"

Hugo stayed in the limo after saying a quick goodbye whilst I led my group over to the check in desk.

The interior of the lobby was beautiful and would have stopped to admire it all but I had things I needed to do today, and I could always stop to admire it another day, "I'm Alexander Williams, I confirmed our reservations for four rooms this morning" I said to the woman behind the desk who nodded and quickly tapped out a few things on her keyboard.

"Of course, Miss Ravenscroft and Messrs Northman and Alexander Williams are in suite 123 of the twelfth floor, Mr Compton and Miss Stackhouse are in suite 109 on the tenth floor and Messrs Rex and Nimir-Raj are in room 916 on the ninth floor" she handed us enough electronic key cards for everyone.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sir?"

"Yes, at 7:30 I will be needing a donor in suite 109 and two in suite 123, preferably B+ and A- for that suite and we will be needing two town cars to be ready for 7:45 to be used for an undetermined amount of time" the girl behind the desk was typing rapidly as I spoke but seemed to be keeping up "and tomorrow I will be needing a wakeup call at 9:30 as well as Mr Rex and Mr Nimir-Raj" the woman finished typing and nodded "that will be fine Sir"

As we headed to the elevators I turned to Sookie "meet me down here in an hour and we can go grab some lunch" we stopped at the ninth floor and dropped off Jerome and Tony as well as their two bellboys, it was a short stop to the tenth floor to drop off Sookie. Finally I was left with three bell boy's carrying mine, Eric's and Pam's suitcases.

As soon as the elevator doors opened I saw two weres pushing Eric and Pam's coffins towards my suite with a cat carrier balanced on top of Eric's coffin.

Considering how hot it was in Dallas the first thing I did apart from tipping the bellboy's and letting a _very_ angry Jinx out of his carrier, was get in the shower and change into a different suit but without a jacket this time. By that time it had been 48 minutes and Jinx was still sulking so I just left to meet Sookie for lunch.

Jerome and Tony were already in the lobby when I got there "hello boy's, I thought we could all just go walking until we find somewhere good to eat, I don't fancy eating in the hotel" I said sitting down on an armchair opposite their sofa.

Sookie arrived five minutes later in a different sundress this one was white and blue and smelling slightly of suntan lotion. We all left and immediately began walking in the shady side of the street. We found a small bistro tucked in between a grocery store and a nightclub where we ate a huge lunch before making our way back to the hotel.

"So Alexander, how did you end up working for Eric at sixteen years old?" asked Sookie

"I just walked up to him at Fangtasia and told him he needed me, after a week's probation he got me to sign a contract"

"How did you end up finishing high-school at fourteen anyways?"

"Well I never went to primary or secondary school, as soon as my parents discovered my uniqueness and the danger I presented to the other children they had me taught by private tutors, so I could learn at my own pace, considering I didn't have many friends I learnt pretty fast" I shuddered slightly remembering what had happened to the boy who had bit me in kindergarten who had ended up in hospital barely breathing throughout the amount of pain his brain was telling him he was in. Jerome and Tony both winced knowing first-hand what I can do.

I am actually reading this book at the moment, for my literature class at school, unfortunately because I live in Spain I have to read it in Spanish, but it is a REALLY good book.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own true blood or any of its characters.

AN: I just wanted to say a huge thank you to; **Erin1705, Cc, Katie and Seeing Sasha** for reviewing, the fact that you all reviewed made me more conscious of the fact that I barely every do and have decided to review much more often.

**Chapter Five**

Seeing the curious look on Sookie's face I said "I'll tell you about my gift later, I promise" as we walked into the hotel I noticed we'd been gone for a long time, it was 7:10 we had sixteen minutes until the sun set.

"Sookie, why don't you come with us to Eric's suite, Bill will find you, and I'm sure you'll want to be further away when his donor arrives" I knew the fact that Bill fed off of others bothered her a lot and I knew Compton was rude enough to do it in the same room as Sookie. She gratefully nodded and stayed with Jerome, Tony and I up to the twelfth floor.

"Wow, this is huge" said Sookie looking around the suite; I had to admit it was _very_ large. Eric liked luxury and was willing to pay the price for it. I quickly put my wallet in my room and brought my PA 3000 with me, I poured us all orange juices but the second I sat down to take a sip my PA 3000 beeped warning me of the sun setting "excuse me, I'll go check on Eric"

I walked over to Eric's room and didn't bother knocking, it would only irritate him, as I walked in and closed the door behind me I saw the lid of his coffin sliding off and Eric sitting up and looking around disorientated, Eric hated travelling by day, it put off his sense of time and direction and always put his self-preservation instincts on high alert. Because I had his blood in me he wouldn't see me as a threat but I still spoke quickly.

"Good Evening Eric, It is 7:26 PM, we are at the Silent Shore Hotel in Dallas, Jerome, Tony and Sookie are in the living area, a donor will be here at 7:30, and we will leave hopefully at quarter to eight" a few seconds late Eric nodded and lifted himself out of the coffin, he seemed to have adjusted to the changing of his resting place "the bathroom is through that door" I pointed to avoid him going into the walk-in closet in search of a shower.

I barely saw him go into the bathroom as I walked over to hid luggage and laid out an outfit for him; dark blue jeans, a black undershirt and a red dress shirt, as well as his wallet and key card.

My PA 3000 beeped again, signifying that it was three minutes after sunset and Pam had woken, considering she was barely two hundred it took her a little longer to wake up. I crossed the living area and went into Pam's room where I encountered Jinx and then repeated the same routine as I had with Eric, except that I laid out a purple juicy couture outfit and then brought Jinx out with me.

As I went back to join Sookie, I observed Tony letting in two brunette twenty-something's, obviously the donors. "A-?" I asked the taller female raised her hand and I pointed her towards Pamela's room, "you B+ over there" I pointed at Eric's room before leaning back into the sofa and sipping my OJ "Okay, once they've fed and Bill arrived we'll leave" "close to fifteen minutes later they donors staggered out with dazed looks on their faces followed by two smirking vampires, I rolled my eyes at this display of power.

"Ah Sookie, what a pleasure" purred Eric lustfully before coming over and hugging me closely, he saw me as a little brother, which was fine until he got all protective older brother on me.

"Hello Eric, we're just waiting for Compton, and then we can go" I said sitting back down.

Pam meanwhile after petting Jinx who revelled in the attention was staring critically at all our outfits, I saw her eyes narrow at the sight of Sookie's cheap shoes but before she could comment, a knock came at the door. Jerome opened it to reveal Compton with the characteristic flushed face of a vampire that had just fed.

Before Pam could say anything that would provoke a fight between her and Compton I said quickly "okay everyone, we'll be arriving at Stan's in two cars, we're currently in Suite 123, Sookie and Compton are in 109 and Tony and Jerome are in 916, Pam the two nearest shopping malls are open until two AM" she always needed to know these things, she got twitchy if she didn't but something every night. I checked my watch "it's time to go"

I got in a car with Pam, Sookie and Jerome whilst Bill, Eric and Tony were in the other the first thing Pam said as we started moving was "Sookie, we will be going shopping before we leave Dallas, I _insist_ that you get some new shoes"

"Pam, I don't need-" I tuned the rest of their conversation out, I didn't let it show but I was slightly apprehensive about going to Stan's house, I knew that it was Eric maker Godric Aelius that had gone missing, I had never met Godric but I knew Eric adored him even if he didn't like showing his feeling's whenever Godric came up anyone who knew him well could see the love for his maker in his eyes. I always found it funny that Godric's last name meant sun in Greek.

By the time I came out of my thoughts Pam and Sookie had finished their conversation and by the smug look on her face Pam had won, I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window just as we pulled up outside a very ostentatious house, obviously Stan's place.

Hugo was waiting at the door with a tall, thin, black haired Latina vampire from what I had gathered he had to be Isobel.

"Greeting Sherriff Northman, Pamela" She said formally with a deep nod of her head in respect, I could see the cogs in Sookie's head turning as she remembered what I'd told her about vampires never shaking hands.

"Greeting's Isobel, take us to Stan" said Eric, he seemed to be on edge to me, from Pam's furtive look in his direction she noticed it too.

As we walked through the house, I thought it was very nice, but I severely doubted that Stan had decorated it himself, it was very modern looking, a show house.

Finally we reached what seemed to be a conference room where we found presumably Stan sitting at the head of the table waiting for us, in my opinion he looked like he'd come out of a bad cowboy movie. Not that I'd say that out loud. A few other vampires where stationed around the room, a subtle reminder of the fact that we were outnumbered, even though we were allies.

"Welcome to Area three Sherriff Northman, Pamela, unfortunately I have never met any of your companions" said Stan giving a deep nod in our direction just as Isobel had.

"Of course Stan, this is Alexander Williams my Personal Assistant" I smirked at the way Bill scowled at being introduced after me, a mere human "Bill Compton my area investigator and his human Sookie Stackhouse who will be helping in our search to find our beloved Sherriff Aelius"

I could tell Stan knew of Sookie's telepathy when he immediately said "bring in the first human" I was once again so glad that a clause in my contract was that only I could tell people of my _gifts _it would be horrible if everyone knew of my gift and wanted my services for it, it was too late for Sookie, too many people knew about her, she'd probably be hounded for the rest of her life. I decided in that moment to try and help her as much as I could.

"What exactly am I looking for?" asked Sookie looking uncomfortable.

"Our Sherriff, Godric went missing two nights ago, he was last seen at 'the bat's wing' at around 4 AM, sometimes glamouring information out of someone can do a lot more damage than good" replied Isobel as a young woman was escorted into the room.

"And what if a human is guilty of something?" she asked obviously remembering my words about death and punishment, Eric quickly replied "we will let humans deal with it, of course" with a sly glance in my direction, Sookie had neglected to ask two things; if it would be the _police_ and also if it would be _legal and ethical._

The young girl was crying into her hands obviously scared for her life "this is Bethany, she's a waitress at 'The Bat's wing'" the girl sat down opposite Sookie, who after Eric's lie by omission looked a lot calmer.

I was also reading the girls mind along with Sookie, just in case she missed something, she'd never looked into someone's mind like this before, it was a lot different.

She asked the girl questions until she caught a glimpse of a vampire who was obviously Godric, I coughed and tried to put a lid on my lust before a vampire noticed "concentrate on him Bethany" said Sookie "around 5'10, short dark hair, a blue tattoo along his neckline?" asked Sookie opening her eyes to look at the vampires who were watching trying to disguise their apprehensive looks.

"That's him" said Eric, Pam, Isobel and Stan in tandem, too concerned about Godric to be embarrassed.

"Okay Bethany what happened then?" asked Sookie I watched with her, I wouldn't have been able to look at anyone else if I tried, why hadn't Eric told me Godric was so goddamn sexy? We watched as he briefly talked with a tall red headed vampire who was sort a handsome I guess, but I was still jealous of him for having Godric's undivided attention.

"He's talking with a tall red head, a vampire he appears around thirty-ish" said Sookie to the others. Stan replied "that must be Farrell, he was staked in his home sometime yesterday morning" Isobel bowed her head in sorrow.

"Probably to stop him telling you anything" said Eric wisely, Sookie interrupted their discussion on the topic of Farrell's final death "A bouncer followed them into the bathroom shortly after".

We interviewed the bouncer only to discover he'd been glamoured within an inch of his life, the rest of the workers only had the same information as Bethany, except for the fact that a member of the FOTS had been threatening one of the cleaning crew for information.

"I still don't understand, why would Godric and Farrell need to go to the bathroom? I thought vampires didn't need too" said Sookie, to which I immediately chocked on my own saliva and a few people around the room suddenly needed to clear their throats, Pam didn't even bother she just laughed out loud, until I said carefully.

"Um, Sookie, they weren't going to pee, they were going to…ahem, get to know each other" at her confused look I elaborated a little "get to know each other, biblically" Sookie gasped and went bright red and looked everywhere except the laughing vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood or any of its wonderful characters.

**Chapter Six**

As the laughing calmed down, I got us back to serious topics "Our only lead is the fact that the FOTS has been much more aggressive than usual, so I'll go to the FOTS church tomorrow"

Eric's reaction wasn't unexpected "No, I will not risk your life in that way little one"

"Someone has to go"

"Very well, Sookie will go"

This predictably started a shouting match between Eric and Bill, because Bill seemed offended that Eric was willing to risk Sookie's life but not mine. Pam was watching seemingly amused even though I could tell she was pissed that Bill had the audacity to shout at her maker like that, Tony and Jerome were tense and had edged nearer to Sookie and I in case the shouting match became physical which could cause a lot of damage. Before anything could happen I walked over to Eric and slid to my knees in front of Eric, the shouting immediately stopped everyone knew I wasn't Eric's human, so it was very odd for me to be on my knees in front of him.

"Eric, låt bror mig gå, jag skulle inte kunna leva med mig själv om din skapare mötte sin sista död. lita på mig, snälla."

(Eric, brother let me go, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if your maker met his final death. trust me, please.) (1)

I whispered desperately in Swedish, which I had been learning for the better part of the last two years, it was another clause in my contract.

Eric helped me up "Är du säker, lillebror? Det kan vara dödlig för dig"

(Are you sure, little brother? It could be fatal for you)

I nodded absolutely sure I wanted to do this. "Alexander will be going to the FOTS church tomorrow, you _will_ accompany him Miss Stackhouse" said Eric.

"Eric, instead of both us going inside why doesn't Sookie stay outside, in the parking lot or something?"

Sookie immediately jumped in "But I can't hear Alexander's thoughts, how will I know if he's in trouble?"

I could practically see the amount of curiosity pouring of Isobel, Stan and Bill at that pronouncement, but I cut off any possible questions by saying "Can you hear me now?"

I deliberately let my shields fall and let Sookie hear my thoughts but only for a few seconds, the thought of having anyone hearing my private thoughts had always made me uncomfortable, I know that I listened to people all the time but it was still scary.

"Yeah, I just heard your thoughts" Sookie looked really shocked by this and I took a quick peek into her thoughts to see what she had seen; ah I had been thinking about Eric when we were in private, the difference between Sherriff Eric and the real Eric was astounding, no wonder Sookie was a little shocked.

"Tomorrow at four o'clock you'll both go to the FOTS headquarters and find out what you can, what time does the sunset tomorrow Alexander?"

I had checked before we left "8:05 PM"

"Okay, make sure you're both back at the hotel for that time or we will assume you've been kidnapped" Eric said in his 'Don't-mess-with-me-I'm-the-boss' tone of voice.

It was half an hour later when we left Stan's house, it had taken a while to stop Stan from just attacking the FOTS directly.

Before we reached the cars Pam said "time to feed the humans, find a restaurant Alex!" I assumed either Sookie's or my stomach had growled too low for our own ears.

I quickly pulled out my PA 3000 and Googled nearby Vampire/human restaurants, there were four considering they were getting more and more popular.

Before Pam could get too impatient I passed her the machine "take your pick Pam, all are within five miles of the hotel"

Pam scrolled though the choices quickly before saying "Blood Rose, they have the best reviews" I quickly claimed back my PA 3000 and told th3e drivers where to go.

The restaurant was the closest to our hotel and very cosy; we were immediately seated in a corner booth.

"Why could I suddenly read your mind before?" asked Sookie as I was halfway through my Greek salad.

"Because I let you" I answered truthfully stabbing another piece of feta cheese, my favourite cheese.

"You _know_ that was not what she meant" growled Bill, he'd never warmed up to me, but then again I'd never been anything but cool and polite to him.

Pam narrowed her eyes at Bill while Eric growled softly "leave him alone Compton, he answered her question"

"I'll tell you what Sookie, we'll talk at breakfast" I offered before a fight could start. Eric and Pam went back to their royalty blend and Sookie nodded "sure, that'll be great"

As soon as we got to the hotel Eric took me to the gym, Jerome accompanied us for the next three hours I sparred against Jerome who would also be going to the church with us tomorrow, and Tony would stay with Sookie.

Eric was being very over protective as he gave me tips as I fought with Jerome, the amount of Eric's blood in my system put us on fairly even playing ground.

The following morning I cursed myself for asking for a wake-up call, as I reluctantly pulled my body into the shower and got dressed before feeding Jinx and going in search for Sookie, Tony and Jerome to drag them down to the hotel's breakfast bar.

We sat near the pool and enjoyed our breakfast, well Sookie's and my breakfast was half the size of both Tony and Jerome's portions, Were metabolism's always astounded me, they had what could be considered three breakfast's each. This is why they were both sat at the table next to us instead of with us.

"So… about the um mind reading thing?" Sookie kept her voice pitched low, there weren't any people sat near us but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Okay, I'm putting _a lot_ of trust in you by telling you about my gifts Sookie" I said carefully putting my cutlery down.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear!" she said empathically, I believed that she wouldn't tell anyone except one person.

"Not even Bill?" I knew she had been thinking over her relationship with Bill since I'd delivered a few home truths to her yesterday.

"No, a secret is a secret" she said finally looking quite determined.

"Very well, Sookie. I'm also a telepath" I doubted whether I should tell her about my other gift because I knew how she felt about harming others, but I decided to tell her anyway. After she came out of shock about my telepathy that is.

"Y-y-y-you've got the same curse as me?" she asked, I could tell the word curse was just a habit but it really bothered me.

"No, I have an incredible gift, which is the ability to know what others around me are thinking. I know whether someone is really my friend or just going to stab me in the back, if the person I've just met is a threat and what people _really_ think about me. So I don't see it as a curse."

"B-but it's a total invasion of privacy" she protested as I bit into my toast.

"There is no point in wasting a gift over misplaced guilt, it'll just make you miserable and not do anyone any good" I said suddenly getting a picture of what Sookie's childhood might have been like.

"Sookie, how did your family react to your telepathy?" I asked, from her reactions to her gift, they hadn't been supportive like my family.

"Well, they sorta pretended it wasn't there, my parents paid for me to go to at least ten psychiatrists, but they always made something up, like overactive imagination, or great guess work, but whenever I answered a question before it was asked they got really angry at me"

"I see, and I assume your friends were the same?" she nodded and gulped some coffee as we both got up and walked to sunbeds and laid down in the hot sunshine.

"Sookie, I understand after being put down so many times for your gift you started to resent it, you have to learn to accept it as a part of you or it will always overwhelm you" I said

"How did your family react, you said that you were pulled out of school because you could potentially kill other kids, so there must be more to your telepathy" she seemed to have calmed down after reliving those painful childhood memories.

"Well, my parents knew about vampires and in fact worked for vampires when I was a child, so the strange and curios world of the supernatural was no surprise to them, my gifts were something to celebrate, not be scared of."

"Wow that must have been so nice, what is your other gift, I'm really curios now"

"Well, one day in kindergarten another boy took my crayon and I being a temperamental toddler wanted him to hurt, suddenly he was on the floor screaming in pain, his nose was bleeding too and I hadn't even touched him, he was rushed to hospital and the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, there was no reason for him to have felt any pain. No one at the kindergarten suspected me of doing anything, but my parents knew it had been me. My other gift is basically the same as Jane's from the Twilight saga." I finished without looking at Sookie, I knew she would be horrified at my other gift, but personally it had saved my life before so I would never call it a curse.

"That's so cruel, do you, use it often?"

"No, not that often, only when necessary. I'm not a sadist Sookie" I said as I saw the thoughts of me laughing cruelly whilst torturing helpless people flooded her mind.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not like that but still it was a valid thought. Wait a minute I have never seen you outwardly react to people's thought's like I do"

"Because I accepted my telepathy a long time ago, it has become second nature to have people thought's swirling around my mind, I just don't let them take over and distract me. I t takes a lot of practice, from what your mental shields tell me you use them mostly to keep people's thoughts out, you should try using them to limit the amount of thoughts you receive or the volume of them inside your head"

We sunbathed in silence for a few minutes "Can you help me?" she asked

"Yes, when we get back to Louisiana though, you're under too much stress here in Dallas" I answered; I knew the exercises that we'd be doing would be nerve wracking for her.

For the rest of the day we just lounged around the pool area reading whilst Jerome and Tony took turns swimming laps in the pool, we only went inside for lunch at half past two.

It was nearly half past three and we were about to go upstairs, change and then leave for the church when Sookie turned to me "Are you nervous, and are Jerome and Tony _bodyguards_?" I figured she would have guessed that soon enough "Yes, I am quite nervous, but I'm determined to find Godric and get him out of there, and yes, Jerome is my bodyguard and Tony is yours"

Strangely enough Sookie didn't argue about the bodyguards, Jerome and Tony were really nice and not overbearing at all so there really wasn't much to complain about.

I decided to go for a more casual look to go with my cover story; black jeans and a simple white T-shirt with a pair of white trainers. The others were waiting for me outside, Sookie sporting a pair of white capris' and a loose pink blouse.

"Mr Williams we rented two cars from the hotel, Tony and I will drive" Said Jerome indicating the two cars idling by the curb.

I got in my car with Jerome and we set of towards the FOTS with Sookie and Tony a few cars behind us. The plan was that Jerome would casually wander in before me to get a feel of the place while I would go in a few minutes later and try to find some answers, unfortunately or fortunately depending if you'd taken some really good drugs that morning I was immediately approached by a blonde woman with an overly cheerful smile just as I walked in the front door. I immediately knew it was Sarah Newlin.

"Well, hi there!" she said beaming at me. Well, time to start acting.

"Ma'am" I greeted her with a blush looking at my shoes in faked embarrassment.

"Oh, please call me Sarah, what's your name sweetie?"

"Uh, Xander. Are you _the_ Sarah Newlin, from TV?" I asked in apparent 'awe'

"That's right, what can the Fellowship of the Sun do for you today Xander?"

"Well, you see my girlfriend Mandy, she really liked vampires and she carried on nagging me to go to some vamp club the bat's foot or something and the next thing I know I'm getting calls from her mom and dad demanding to know why she wasn't answering their calls, it's been a month and she still hasn't turned up, a friend of a friend recommended I come here" I said trying to sound depressed and sheepish.

Mrs Newlin made all the right faces and noises during my 'tale of woe' before wrapping her hand around my bicep and led me further inside "oh you poor lamb, how old are you?"

"Mandy and I are both eighteen, she and I are taking a gap year"

"Oh, well done you! What are you studying?"

We were now walking through the actual church complete with pews and stained glass windows.

"foreign languages, uh Swedish and Old Norse, we both were that's how we met" she patted my shoulder consolingly before talking about the church, her husband, vampires, her husband, the choir, her husband, the congregation, her husband…you get the idea.

Throughout all of this chatter we toured the whole of the FOTS headquarters, but I saw no areas capable of keeping a 2000 year old vampire contained.

We finally reached a large oak door with NEWLIN printed on a plaque.

"I'm sure Steve will love telling you more about our wonderful church; excuse me I must check on some details for the lock-in"

"Lock-in?" for some reason this rang alarm bells in my head

"It's a…special event held tonight, like one big sleepover!" she knocked twice on the door, entered had a whispered conversation with her smarmy looking husband before bouncing away with her huge smile in place.

"Sookie, Sarah Newlin just mentioned a lock-in tonight, phone Jerome an d see if he can find out some more about that, I'm meeting with Steve Newlin" I deliberately thought at Sookie three times to make sure she had got the message. Unfortunately it wasn't even five o'clock; we still had three hours before the vampires would wake up.

"Hello, Xander isn't it?" asked Steve with a grin, just as creepy as his wife's in my opinion

"Yes, Sir, I just wanted a tour, to get to know the place, you know?"

"You see Xander, the good Lord accepts all…humans that is, and a little bird told men that you voluntarily work for those monsters" the creepiest thing was, he was still grinning.

"What, no!" I jumped up out of my chair just as I heard a sound a registered another mind behind me I turned and was met with a fist in my face causing me to immediately blacked out.

**AN**: The Swedish-English translations are from Google so they are probably wrong.

This is my longest chapter yet! 2.683 words! Thank you to my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters; if I did I would be snuggled up with Eric

**Chapter Seven**

Groggily I opened my eyes and winced at the pain in my face even though it was fading fairly quickly thanks to Eric's blood, I took in my surroundings and realized that someone else was in my underground cell, there was only a dim light from various candles outside of the cell but I recognized him very quickly, Godric.

He was even more gorgeous in real life, he was sat cross-legged in the corner staring at me, he was wearing white linen pants and a matching top which was open enough to easily see the tattoo's around his neck line.

"Godric" I stated unnecessarily, when I finally regained the ability to speak coherently

"Yes, how do you know of me human?"

"I-I work for Eric, as his PA, we came to Dallas to help find you, but I was caught off guard" I replied sheepishly

"Ah yes, Alexander Williams Eric told me of you last year, Pamela thinks you make Eric less grumpy" he said after a few seconds contemplation.

I chuckled before wincing in pain "I can smell my child's blood in you now that I think about it. He never mentioned that he'd claimed you" he seemed upset that Eric would keep something like that from him.

"Eric hasn't claimed me, he's never had my blood, and after a few threats to my life he started giving me a few mouthfuls of his blood to keep me safer. It didn't help much today"

Godric nodded "I take it they will all be charging in here at sunset?"

"Yeah, may I ask you two questions?" I didn't want to make him angry being a 2000 year old vampire

"You may" he seemed bemused at what questions I could possibly ask him.

"Why did you let them do this to you? I'm not naïve, you could leave here anytime you wanted and my second question is how you are awake at…?"

"A quarter to five in the afternoon?"

"Yeah" I deducted that I'd been out cold for about ten minutes after I was punched in Newlins' office.

"I'm awake because of my age, I can choose whether or not to succumb to the dawn, I do feel mostly compelled to sleep between eleven and three when the sun is at its strongest, and the first question is harder to answer"

I was fascinated by Godric, but I wasn't kidding myself like the vampires of Dallas, Godric had _not_ been kidnapped, it was impossible for a bunch of bible thumping humans to kidnap a 2000 year old vampire.

"I'm tired of this existence, the things I've done during my life are…deplorable. The FOTS would have tried to kidnap another of my area if I had not given myself to them" tears came to my eyes as Godric answered my questions, Eric had told me a few of the things he and Eric had gotten up to over the years so I knew he wasn't a saint, but it would be impossible to live for as long as he'd done without doing some damage to others. But then I remembered something the FOTS had obviously not told Godric.

"They murdered Farrell yesterday" I said softly.

Godric's head snapped up and I could clearly see the anger swirling in his grey eyes but his body language was calm.

"Why would Eric send you, even though you consume his blood regularly you are human and therefore fragile"

"I have two _gifts_, I would have used one of them except for the fact that the man snuck up behind me and I had no chance to retaliate" he did something that I could tell Eric had copied from him which was raise one eyebrow with a slight disbelieving look in his eyes.

"With your permission?" I asked not willing to hurt Godric without his consent, he nodded slightly and without thinking about it and wimping out I let loose my gift on the guy I had a major crush on.

Godric immediately clutched his head and his fangs sprang out, I was so surprised that I let go of my gift and he almost immediately let go and looked at me in wonder.

"How long can you keep that up?"

"I've never tested it extensively, but in working for Eric I've used it up to half an hour on someone, the thing is with humans they start bleeding from their noses and pass out. I've never had to use it on a vampire for long"

"You mentioned _two_ gifts"

I didn't even think about not telling Godric about my telepathy, he seemed like a naturally trustworthy person.

"I'm also a telepath, I can read human minds with no problems, were's are a bit more difficult but readable and vampires are entirely blank to me" Godric had a look of respect in his eyes as he said

"You are indeed a very powerful person Alexander; didn't Eric also mention another telepath, a woman?"

"Yes, Sookie Stackhouse, unfortunately she grew up resenting her telepathy and as consequence of that, her gift is weak when it comes to control"

It was odd about how for the next three hours Godric and I talked, and talked, and talked we seemed to get on like a house on fire and I was dying with curiosity about whether Godric was opposed to entering a relationship with a man, a _human_ man. But from what I could tell, he didn't see me as an idiot like most vampires saw humans.

"It is sunset, Eric is awake, he will be here soon" said Godric in the middle of our discussion about the different uses of telepathy. One thing we had skirted around was Godric's suicidal tendencies.

At that moment a very big, bald man walked into the cellar, my gut told me he was the one who had punched me.

"Aw, damn! I was hoping you'd be vamp chow by now" the first thought that I saw in his head was that the Newlins had put me in here for Godric to kill to make him more repentant than he already was.

The man leered "at least I got to cop a feel while you were out cold" I blanched feeling sick that he had touched me whilst I was defenceless. In the corner of my eye I saw Godric stiffen and if I wasn't mistaken a low rumbling growl was coming from his direction.

I barely thought before using my power on the man, from his thought's I knew he was called Gabe, he fell to the floor screaming and clutching his head with his legs twitching.

I stopped when Godric put his hand on my shoulder; it had been about a minute. Godric stepped forward reached through the bars of our cell and snapped Gabe's neck.

"Thank you" I whispered shaking as I recalled Gabe's memories of touching me.

Suddenly I heard screams from upstairs "Vampires!" "Demons!" I rolled my eyes at the predictability of it all.

Godric helped me sit down back in 'our' corner; it would be a while before we were found anyways. "Tell me about your childhood" surprisingly we hadn't talked much about our pasts in the last three hours.

"Well, I was pulled out of kindergarten for torturing a boy for stealing my crayon, and for the rest of my schooling career I had private tutors which is how I graduated early. I have a second cousin who is a witch, and my parents worked for vampires so I lived in a very liberal and accepting house. I have no siblings but I always wanted an older brother, Eric is without a doubt my older brother these days"

Godric listened intently to my quick rundown of my childhood, he chuckled at my comment about Eric before saying "I can feel my child getting closer to our location, I will let him open the door to our cell, I have no desire for more silver burns today" he nodded towards the silver plated bars keeping us in. I hadn't noticed the burns on his arms from where he'd snapped Gabe's neck, but they had nearly disappeared now.

I could also feel Eric's proximity to us just before he nearly pulled the cellar door off its hinges and ran vampire speed over to our cell.

Pam, Isobel and Stan weren't even two seconds behind him.

A melee of voices began speaking all at once I only managed to understand two words: Alex and Godric.

Sookie being the practical one stepped over to Gabe's corpse and fished the cell key's out of his pocket before opening the door for us, Pam and Eric immediately began checking me over for damage whilst Stan and Isobel began fretting over Godric repeatedly asking him if he needed blood.

The next half an hour was a mystery to me as Eric made sure that Sookie and I were guarded by the cars by Tony and Jerome whilst everyone else went back into the church, but from what I gathered only three or four humans were killed and there were no vampire casualties whatsoever.

Sookie immediately hugged me when we were 'safe'

"I'm so sorry, I got your message and told Jerome but he was nearly caught and we had to leave quickly, we had to wait until sunset until we could do _anything. _And I have no idea where Bill is"

Jerome's thought's immediately caught my attention, I saw Lorena, Williams' maker entering the hotel and going to Bill's room whilst Sookie was busy fretting over me in the lobby.

How am I going to break this to her? I thought as she caught sight of her brother and ran over to hug him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Trueblood or any of its wonderful characters.

**AN**: sorry for the delay, and thank you for the amazing reviews!

**Chapter 8 **

I waited by the car as instructed as Sookie came over with her brother.

"Alexander, this is my brother Jason Stackhouse, Jase this is Eric's PA Alexander Williams" I shook Jason's hand and noticed the FOTS T-shirt he was wearing.

"So you've defected from the Fellowship then?" I asked hoping Sookie's brother wouldn't become vampire dinner because of his views on vampires.

"Yeah, I went looking for answers that weren't there" from his thought I could see that he had been addicted to V and as a consequence his girlfriend died.

The vampires began making their way over to the cars, without a word I got into the same one as Eric nearly dragging Sookie and Jason into the back of the car with me, Godric took the front passenger seat.

As soon as we started moving Eric demanded "what happened?" he didn't sound in a good mood.

"Well, everything was going fine at first, somehow they figured me out and the next thing I know Mr Pervert was knocking me out, Godric and I later found out that he groped me whilst I was out cold" Eric looked like he was about to swerve the car around and kill Gabe but luckily Godric stopped him.

"I broke his neck after Alex had a…_talk_ with him"

Eric calmed obviously realising that _talk _actually meant torture, but wouldn't mention that in front of the Stackhouse siblings.

It was about twenty minutes of uncomfortable silence before we pulled up at a gorgeous townhouse which I guesses was Godric's, someone, I'm guessing Pam, Isobel and Stan had contacted all of the vampires of Area 3, around 48 cars were lined up in the driveway.

"I will go and change my clothes, come Alexander I'm sure I'll have something that will fit you" said Godric walking towards the house whilst the others were reuniting with the rest of our company, I faintly heard Sookie say "where's Bill?"

I followed Godric into the house and up the winding stairs all the way up to the third floor which seemed to consist of three rooms, a bedroom, bathroom and an office.

From what I could tell the whole house was very minimalistic, but comfortable and there were close to no bright colours, mostly white's and black's.

Godric rummaged through his wardrobe before handing me a pair of black slacks and a navy blue button up shirt which on me was slightly baggy because Godric was very well muscled.

"thank you Godric, for everything" I said before going to the bathroom to change, I heard the door to the rest of the house open and close about 7 seconds later which meant I was now alone upstairs.

As expected the shirt was baggy but I had to use a belt for the slacks because my hips were narrower than Godric's, luckily the leg length was near enough the same as mine.

As I reached the living room which was a tasteful blend of dark wood and white furniture,

I joined Sookie and Jason who were hovering a few metres away from the entrance, I heard Sookie say to Jason "Bill said he was on his way, I still don't understand why he had to stay at the hotel"

I decided not to get into the Sookie/Bill/Lorena triangle unless he lied to her, then I would be forced to tell her the truth.

"Hey guys, don't you just love this house?"

"It's nice, just a bit empty and cold for me" Said Sookie looking around the living room.

As Sookie and Jason debated the merits of minimalism I subtly watched Godric who was lounging in a huge armchair that strangely enough didn't dwarf him, Eric and Stan were hovering little way behind him as he received a line of well-wishers both human and vampire alike.

I was planning a way to get over there without seeming rude but luckily Eric looked my way and beckoned me over with a hand movement "excuse me Sookie, Jason. Eric wants something" I said quickly before making my way over to my boss

"Hello Eric"

"Hej lillebror, såg du desperat borta." (Hello little brother you looked desperate over there) he whispered in Swedish grinning at me, I rolled my eyes and punched his bicep even though he barely felt it, I had hoped he hadn't noticed my crush on his maker, but I guess you don't live 1000 years without becoming very observant. Luckily he didn't say anything else, considering Godric and every vampire in the room would be able to hear our conversation.

As soon as Godric finished with a very tall vampire wearing a bright pink one-piece suit he turned towards me and said, "Grunder Alexander, det med mig" (Pleas Alexander, sit with me)

Without pause, but with a slight blush I walked over to Godric and perched on the convenient arm rest which the huge armchair had.

Godric smiled gently and turned to greet the next person, I chatted idly with Eric and Godric between people.

Even Jason got in line and paid his respects t Godric, just as Jason turned to leave two vampires entered the house dragging Hugo Ayres between them, I'd been wondering where he was.

They dropped him unceremoniously in front of Godric.

"Sherriff this is the traitor, we heard him on the phone discussing, when we interrogated him, he confessed"

I turned towards Isobel who I saw discreetly wiping away a bloody tear from her cheek.

No one moved as Godric stood "Isobel, this is your human, correct?"

"Yes, Sherriff" there was a ten second silence

"Leave and don't come back, if you are still in my area by sundown tomorrow, you will be executed immediately"

Godric sat down as Hugo headed his words and made a run for it, the back-round music started up again, I hadn't even noticed it had been turned off and I quietly asked "Varför lät du honom komma undan med det?" Eric was also listening intently

(Why did you let him get away with it?)

"Because it is enough of a punishment for him to lose the woman he loves and to be exiled from his birthplace" he replied sipping his Trueblood carefully.

Unfortunately around eleven O'clock a woman I immediately recognized walked in, Lorena. In an eye catching red dress, she headed over to Bill and Sookie, I also hadn't noticed Bill's arrival, Godric's presence seems to make me unobservant of what's going on around me. Oh well.

I couldn't hear their conversation but Godric certainly did because one minute he was sat next to me and the next he was on the other side of the room, from what I could see he was holding Lorena up by her throat with his fangs out, which made me really glad that my trousers were too big because of my sudden _problem_.

Angry Godric was sexy, I hadn't noticed when he'd killed Gabe I'd been too traumatised, but I was certainly getting a good view now.

Godric forced William to escort her off of his property, I noticed Sookie looked heart broken and very angry and I gathered that Lorena had achieved what she had come for.

When Godric sat back down, I resisted the urge to slide into his lap and bury my face into his collarbone and instead said "I'm getting tired, I think I'll head back to the hotel in a little while" I covered my small yawn with my hand.

It thrilled me to see Godric looking put out at my announcement "of course, when you leave one of my cars will be made available for you" but at that moment another person came through the door, this person would cause ten timed the amount of chaos that Hugo or Lorena did.

"Excuse me! My name is Luke MacDonald and I have a message from Reverend Newlin" everyone jeered or hissed at that name.

Suddenly he ripped open his jacket and revealed a bomb strapped to his chest, not just any bomb, but one covered in silver and silver chains, to cause the maximum amount of damage to vampires.

In his hand he held a detonator, before any vampires could get to him and rip off his hand he pressed the button.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter Nine**

I can't remember anything but a bright white light from the explosion, but the first thing I noticed was that I miraculously I hadn't been injured by any of the debris or bomb fragments.

The next thing I noticed was that a cool muscled body was covering my own and that the armchair that Godric and I had previously been sat on was practically on top of us.

Naturally from that and the wonderful aftershave I knew Godric was in fact on top of me and not some perv "Godric, is Eric okay?" I whispered as screams and moans came from all corners of the room.

"He had a few cuts and a minor chest wound, nothing a good feeding won't cure" Godric answered sitting up and pushing the armchair further away from us before helping me stand up.

I saw the sofa where I'd last seen Sookie overturned Godric picked it up to reveal Eric and Sookie in the same position that Godric and I had been in just moments before.

Eric rolled onto his side revealing the minor chest wound that Godric had mentioned, if I had been new to vampire ways I would have thought that the wound was fatal, but living most of my life knowing all about vampires I knew that the silver shard would slip right out in a minute or so, once Eric's body expelled the foreign object. So I was a bit shocked when Eric said "Sookie, you must suck the silver out or it will heal over and stay there" he said looking slightly pathetic.

I was about to tell Sookie he was lying when I remembered she'd basically broken up with Compton just a little while ago, she would have no protection unless she had another vampires scent in her, Eric's blood will scare away most vampires that would go after Sookie so I stayed silent, turned and started helping others who had been injured.

Godric had left as soon as he'd moved the sofa, but at that moment came back, "Everyone, the Silent Shore hotel has been alerted to what has happened and there are enough rooms for everyone" he said as he knelt down and pulled a big chunk of wood from Stan's leg, whilst Stan pulled some more out of his own stomach.

"Come Sookie, Alex, we will wait for Godric at the car" said Eric tugging us gently towards the garage.

I sat in the huge range rover that Eric had chosen to drive with Sookie, "If I'd had a few more moments I would have been able to stop him" I said sadly

"Cheer up Alex, there was nothing you could have done, unless your other gift?"

"No his first instinct would be to clench all of his muscles, thus pressing the button anyway." I replied after thinking for a second.

Godric arrived and slid into the front passenger seat, "I saw young Mr William Compton, I told him to make his own way to the hotel in light of things, I have arranged for his things to be moved to a different room, you will be staying in room 109 Miss Stackhouse" said Godric.

"Thank you so much Godric, I appreciate it" I could see her tearing up as she said that.

"_Sookie, what do you think about breakfast at 10:30, my suite? There is a balcony for sunbathing."_ I thought that if Sookie spoke out loud again only sobs would come out.

"_Yeah, that would be great"_

I was so glad that Tony and Jerome had been given the night off after we left the FOTS, I would have been so upset if they'd gotten hurt during the explosion, I remember Jerome thinking about a 24 hour buffet they wanted to visit.

I couldn't wait to curl up in bed and finish of another chapter of my book before going to sleep, but unfortunately it wasn't to be, Nan Flanagan was apart from evil, waiting for us in the lobby.

"Do you have any idea what kind of PR mess you've created!" she screeched at us before stomping 'elegantly' towards the elevator obviously expecting us to follow her, which like naughty school children, we did.

I heard Sookie mutter "She seems so _nice_ on TV"

"_she's is as fake as anyone could possibly be" _I thought acidly, towards Sookie, I didn't dare say that out loud.

We reached a lounge area that was strangely empty and all sat down on a couple of armchairs "Well Sherriff, what happened?" snapped Nan at Godric.

"The FOTS was getting very aggressive; they would have eventually managed to grab someone so I offered myself instead. My nest decided to infiltrate the FOTS and get me back before they had a chance to tie me to a cross and watch me burn at dawn.

As retribution the FOTS sent Luke McDonald to my home with a silver bomb strapped to his chest."

Nan's nostrils flared angrily which made her look demented "Well, we can't have an irresponsible Sherriff like you running around trying to off yourself"

"First of all you do not have the authority to remove me from my position Miss Flanagan, but I have been planning on handing in my resignation or a while now anyway, so effective immediately, I quit" said Godric with a pointed look in Nan's direction to which she shifted uncomfortably. It was once again very obvious how powerful Godric was compared to everyone here.

Then what he said suddenly seemed to sink in and caused a slew of protestations from, Stan, Isobel, Pam and Eric. Stan, Isobel and Pam had caught up with us at the Hotel doors.

Finally Godric said "This is my final decision on the matter"

Nan looked over the moon "very well, try not to get into any more trouble" she sneered before sashaying out of the room.

"Uppity little chit only a fraction of your age and treats you like a child" grumbled Eric irritably.

"Let it go Eric, I will see you all in the morning, I will be staying in the suite next to yours Eric, 124" he said before disappearing in a gust of wind, I swear I felt a slight brush of fingers over my cheek, but brushed it off as wishful thinking.

For some reason after all the drama no one could bring themselves to leave the comfortable lounge, a waiter appeared shortly after Godric left and brought us drinks and we all stayed chatting until shortly before dawn.

After dropping of Sookie on her floor Eric, Pam and I got to our floor and immediately went to suite 124 to check on Godric after 10 seconds of no answer, Eric knocked again. Silence.

Eric sniffed and said "I can't even smell him in the hallway, where could he possibly…the roof"

Naturally with their speed Eric and Pam reached the roof at least a minute before I did, the problem was in that minute I'd realized why Godric or any vampire really would be on a roof minutes before dawn. I checked my watch there were five minutes left till dawn.

I reached the roof to see Eric dropped to his knees before Godric with a single blood red tear drop running down his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters, nor am I making any money from this story (I wish)

**Chapter Ten**

I didn't move towards them, not wanting to ruin the moment, Eric seemed to be pleading with Godric, and Godric well Godric looked like he wished he didn't have such a strong willed and loyal child.

It had been around 30 to 35 seconds before Godric finally gave up and said in a commanding tone that sent shivers down my back "Eric as your maker I command you to go to your room and stay there until sunset. You will take Pamela with you"

Like a puppet on strings Eric was yanked upwards and towards the exit, Pam with him. As they were reluctantly walking passed me I murmured "I'll stay with him"

I walked over to Godric who was now looking over the horizon which would shortly bring his death.

"Please Godric; stay even if it's just one more night"

"Except for Eric I have no one to stay for" he said with a determined air, his words cut through me like a knife, I'd obviously imagined our chemistry.

A few seconds later I thought I may as well try and force him to see the 'imagined' chemistry between us and walked around him until I was looking into his eyes, or better said a little below his eyes, considering I was shorter.

I took a deep breath as I felt warmth on my back from the sun which would rise very shortly, I stood on my tiptoes, braced my hands on his shoulders and pressed my lips to his softly and slowly coaxed his lips into responding.

When he did I nearly melted into a puddle of contented goo, the quickly rising sun made me act quickly though "will you stay, for me?" I whispered against his soft, cool lips.

Not wanting to take my hands off of him now that I was finally touching him properly I slid them from his shoulders into his short brown hair and played with the hair near the nape of his neck.

Godric's eyes stayed closed as he thought, I'm not quite sure when he'd closed them but he finally whispered back just as softly "Will you…stay?"

By that I knew he meant would I abandon him as many others had probably done, damn I'd go anywhere with Godric, and I was ready to wax lyrical about my feelings for him but the rays of the sun were starting to spread over the neighbouring rooftops and it was getting steadily warmer. If Godric didn't get off the rooftop in the next fifteen seconds there would be nothing left but ashes.

"I promise" I whispered gripping the back of his head tighter in fright, I'm pretty sure it was just my body blocking a few rays from his now, and if he burst into flames I'd most likely die with him.

"For how long, a day, a week?" he asked looking like he was used to people promising but never delivering.

"For as long as you'll have me" I whispered frantically more and more sunlight was visible, but suddenly I felt a tightness around my waist and I found myself inside the hotel with Godric gripping my waist where he'd carried me in.

I noticed we were outside suite 124, Godric's suite. I was shaking as Godric lowered me slightly to the carpeted floor beneath my feet "thank you, thank you, thank you" I whispered sobbing into his shoulder as he opened the door and got us inside his suite. A few seconds later I calmed down and looked up to Godric he looked exhausted so silently I led him through to the bedroom and helped him get situated on the king sized bed.

Silencing the protests that I knew were going to come I glared at him and then bent over to slip off his shoes and socks, unbuttoned his shirt and then promptly blushed doing a good impression of Sookie when I saw his naked chest, which also had tattoos, and was just covered in muscles.

Godric obviously just _had_ to notice this and then smirked looking pleased with himself, now I knew where Eric got his ego from. "Are you wearing underwear?" I asked not wanting to undo his trousers if he didn't, not when the sun had already risen and Godric was fading fast.

He nodded drowsily and slightly elevated his hips as I quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down revealing his white underwear which accentuated his 'package' and muscled thighs, I quickly turned around and folded his clothes leaving them on a handily placed chair.

Trying to conceal my blush which hadn't really left my face since I started undressing Godric I pulled of my own clothes leaving myself in black boxers before crawling into bed with Godric, and promptly started playing with his short hair, it was so soft that it fascinated me.

"What are your plans for today?" he whispered turning over and wrapping his arm around my waist, he was too tired to do anything but whisper at this point; the sun had been up for close to five minutes.

"I'm having breakfast with Sookie at 10:30 and probably sunbathe on the balcony at the same time, would you mind if we ate here and not in Eric's suite?"

He nodded slightly, I abandoned his hair and started tracing the tattoo on his bicep "at some point I'm going to organize the flights back to Shreveport, but we can all deal with that tonight instead so I'm probably just going to hang out here all day" Godric grunted softly before his breathing slowed until he was motionless.

I kept up with caressing his bicep for a minute or two longer before turning and grabbing the room phone and pressing the button for the reception desk "Good morning this is the front desk how may I help you?"

"Could you patch me through to room 109?"

"Absolutely Mr Williams, please hold" the annoying music came over the line as I waited for Sookie to pick up.

"Alexander?" came her sleepy reply mixed with a yawn.

"When you come up at 10:30 come to suite 1-2-4 got it?"

"Wait wasn't it 123?"

"I'll explain over breakfast, I'll see you in a few hours" I answered

"Okay 124 got it" she hung up

I pulled on a dressing gown, slipped over to Eric's suite and quickly grabbed my suitcase and Jinx who was too sleepy to protest and went back to Godric's suite.

I slipped off the dressing gown, crawled back into Godric's arms and promptly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters; I'm also not making any money from this fan fiction story.

**AN**: Sorry about the delay, I've been busy. thank you to my reviewers, you make me happy

"Speech"

"_Thought's"_

**Chapter Eleven**

An annoying tinny voice kept insisting it was ten o'clock as I slowly opened my eyes and realised I was nestled into a pair of strong arms, it took me a further thirty seconds to catch onto the fact that my mobile was now nearly screaming that it was in fact ten o'clock.

Grumbling I grabbed it and switched the alarm off before making my way towards the bathroom to take a nice hot shower, after all I'm expecting Sookie in about thirty minutes or so, but knowing about her southern upbringing she'll probably be here at about twenty five past ten.

I finished showering and shaving in eighteen minutes and as predicted there was a knock on the door, I rolled my eyes as I walked through the living room with just a towel wrapped around my waist, I decided if Sookie was going to arrive nearly quarter of an hour earlier then she could deal with me scantily clad and damp.

"Alex!" she gasped turning away slightly as I opened the door, I smirked as I walked back to the bathroom to find a bath robe. Sookie, Sookie, Sookie always a good way to start the morning, I no longer felt like throwing my phone over the balcony for daring to wake me up at ten o'clock.

"I'll call room service for breakfast what do you want?" I asked picking up the phone and looking at her, Sookie was wearing another sundress, this one was light pink with a visible white bikini underneath I passed her the breakfast menu.

"Um, I'll just have a fruit salad, and a small basic breakfast, with hash browns an orange juice and some cinnamon tea, please"

I nodded as I dialled for room service "Good morning, what can I get you?"

"Two fruit salads, a small basic breakfast with hash browns, a bacon and egg sandwich, an orange juice, a pomegranate juice and a pot of cinnamon tea with two cups please"

"Okay Sir, your order should arrive in twenty minutes"

I hung up with a yawn "Sookie the balcony is over there, feel free to start sunbathing whilst I find my trunks." I pointed towards the double door balcony which I'm fairly sure had a table and chairs as well as two sunbeds.

"Sure, I've brought some coconut tanning oil and a good book to read, I have to say sunshine is my vice"

"Nothing to be ashamed of Hun, I'll be out soon"

I retreated to Godric's room and couldn't help brushing his hair out of his face before going to my suitcase and taking a pair of swimming trunks out and putting them on.

As I walked towards Sookie I phoned Jerome "Good Morning Mr Williams"

"Morning Jerome, Sookie and I will be in Godric's suite all day so you and Tony can take the day off"

"Thanks Alexander, see you tonight"

"Bye"

I joined Sookie on the balcony which was huge, to find Sookie rubbing in coconut scented tanning oil into her legs, wordlessly she passed me the bottle and I proceeded to coat myself with it as well, damn I hope Godric liked coconut because my whole body will be infused with coconut after reapplying this oil a few times today.

Sookie and I both sunbathed in silence whilst we waited for our food to come, obviously she had questions about the room change, also she must want to talk about Bill at some point today, and about her taking some of Eric's blood she'd expressed quite some concern about that last night just before we'd dropped her off on her floor.

Just as I'd wiped my oily hands on a hand towel there was a brisk knock on the door and I heard a faint call of "room service!"

Sookie being Sookie immediately started to get up but I waved her down again as I went to answer the door, a uniformed youth was standing there looking like he was trying to seem more adult with his summer job.

"Room Service Sir?"

"Yes, we'll take it on the balcony please" I said opening the door wider for his to roll the cart through.

As I didn't know him and he was in a perfect position to hurt a vampire if he was an FOTS agent I read his mind

"_I heard Millie say there were like 6 vampires staying on this floor, I wonder if one's in the bedroom, wow! There's a hot blonde chick in a bikini, is she the dude's wife? Nah, no rings. Maybe she's a fangbanger!"_

I rolled my eyes typical hormonal teenaged boy, distracted by a blonde in a small bikini, it looked like Sookie had heard his thought's too considering the annoyed look on her face and the fact that she crossed her arms over her chest.

I smirked as the boy clumsily tried to set out the china, glasses, plates and food, and at the same time ogle Sookie 'discreetly' and look for signs of a vampire staying in the suite.

By the time he'd finished he being obviously disappointed by the lack of visible cleavage thanks to Sookie's arms and the zero signs of a vampire being present said "would you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Pfffft as If that would work "no" I didn't give him a tip as I practically pushed him out of the door and walked back to the balcony and sat with Sookie and let her pour the tea.

"Soooo, something must have happened late last night, or early this morning as it were" said Sookie cutting into her fried tomatoes.

"Yes, Godric went up to the roof to meet the sun" I explained biting into my sandwich and then a sip of my pomegranate juice.

"Oh my goodness! Is he…he-" Sookie looked like she was about to cry

"No, it was a close call though, the sun had already started rising by the time I convinced him to stay alive, Eric was so torn up about it. When I got to the roof he was crying and begging Godric not to do it, I'd never seem him look so…pathetic before, it was heart-breaking"

Sookie looked slightly sceptical at the last part.

"First of all how did you convince him to not kill himself and, vampires can cry? _Eric_ cries?"

I chuckled and ate a few forkfuls of my fruit salad before answering her "Well, I kissed him and promised him I wouldn't leave him, I think a few people have abandoned him when he needed them in the past, yes this is his suite, he's in the bedroom. And yes vampires do cry, but not saltwater they cry blood instead. Eric can _feel_ emotions as well, he just doesn't show them often, remember we were talking about vampires Sherriff's responsibilities and if they show any signs of weakness someone else will try and snatch the position for themselves."

"I didn't know you were gay" she said quietly "not that there is anything wrong with that" she added quickly.

I noticed she hadn't mentioned Eric and was trying to keep the conversation on me.

"Yes, I came out when I was fifteen, my last boyfriend was also a vampire actually we broke up because we were just better as friends and the whole long distance thing"

"Long distance, How far away?"

"Hmm, yeah he's based in New Orleans, he's the Queen's favourite child, André"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters and I am not making any money from this Fan Fiction.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Wait, I know that name, Bill doesn't like him! I can't remember why though" murmured Sookie sipping her tea thoughtfully.

I snorted, I knew about Compton and André's hatred for each other, Bill hated André because André was the Queen's favourite and she would always listen to his opinions no matter how pissed off she was, and André hated Bill because, well he's Bill.

"They've never gotten on well"

I miss being Andrés sometimes but I would have had to leave Eric to be with him full time but at least he was still one of my best friends, I knew I could call him if I ever had a problem.

"So when you were telling me about the difference between dating a vampire and a human the other day in Bon Temps I had no idea you were speaking from experience, wait a minute, the reason you broke it off with André was because you worked for Eric in Louisiana and he worked for the Queen in New Orleans right?" I nodded and she continued.

"You also told me that vampires are super possessive and protective over what's theirs, so what did Eric think about _his_ personal assistant dating another vampire?"

I smirked a valid observation, I quickly polished off my breakfast and the relocated to then sunbed and immediately started pouring on more coconut suntan oil "Eric was at first absolutely furious that I was dating André especially because André is in a very powerful position and also he's a very talented fighter and is in no way intimidated by Eric, even though that's also the reason Eric likes André" I explained smiling.

"In the end Eric learned to lie with it, because it was either André, a human or a vampire from Area 5 which would have been terrible considering thy are all terrified of Eric and what he could do to them if they hurt me"

"So basically he's the over-protective older brother, who scares off all of the interested boys" she was obviously remembering the way her own brother reacted to her boyfriends.

"Yeah, and Pam's like the cool older sister who totally corrupts me, not that I mind" Sookie drained the rest of her tea and joined me on another sun bed.

"Oh so we got a bit off topic, so you ended up in Godric's room after kissing him on the roof, you _aren't_ going to abandon him are you?"

I shook my head vehemently "of course I won't, I haven't been this interested in someone since André and I broke up just over six months ago"

"So is he coming to Louisiana? I mean you've already tried the long distance thing once"

"I'm not sure, I was going to book our flights today but now that Godric is still alive, well technically, we need to inform Eric at sunset, he's sure to be distraught and we'll go from there, but it is very likely that Godric will come with us to Shreveport"

We lounged like lizards in the sunshine in comfortable silence for close to two hours, routinely reapplying our suntan oil, I knew Sookie would bring up the subject of her drinking Eric's blood when she was ready.

"Where's Jason?" I asked suddenly remembering that Sookie's brother had been at Godric's house the night before.

"Oh, he'd already booked a flight for half past eight this morning, he's probably at Merlotte's now drinking with his buddies and flirting with every girl he sees" replied Sookie with an air of amused exasperation.

"I know you told me the effects of you drinking Eric's blood the day before yesterday but, could you tell me again, with more detail?" Sookie was determinedly looking across the Dallas skyline.

"Well, when someone ingests vampire blood, their senses are enhances smell, sight, and all that, you may have noticed breakfast smelt a lot better and the taste was a lot richer than usual, also you would be squinting without your sunglasses because a human with vampire blood in them becomes slightly photosensitive, also our strength and speed increases quite a lot."

I stopped to let that sink in; Sookie quickly lifted her sunglasses and then replaced them after wincing at the amount of light.

"Those are the effects in us, oh also we can tell if the vampire whose blood is in us is close or far away. Eric on the other hand can find you wherever you are which is good especially if you're in trouble and can claim you as his if you receive the unwanted advances of another vampire also any feelings of attraction you have will be enhanced" I explained before turning onto my stomach to let my back tan for a while.

"So, can he feel our emotions?"

"No, he would have to have your blood as well, oh by the way Compton and yourself exchanged a lot of blood on your first meeting, something about vampire drainer's right?"

"It was the second time we met, but yes."

"Well, you will still feel very attracted to him for quite a while yet, Eric's blood will dampen the effect Compton's has but it will take a while."

Throughout the rest of the day Sookie and I chatted about our childhoods and vampire experiences, ate lunch in the living room to avoid heat stroke and then an hour before sunset Sookie left and we both got ready for then night ahead of us.

I got out of the bathtub proudly admiring my suntanned skin as I dried off, my phone beeped from the bedroom which was my alarm warning me that the sun would be setting in thirty five minute.

I had just pulled on my boxers when I noticed Godric's fingers twitch and his nostrils flare slightly, quickly I scrambled over to the bed regardless of my state of undress and snuggled close to Godric, I didn't want him to think for even one minute that he was alone.

My hand once again was drawn to him and I proceeded to caress his strong chest as he slowly woke up "evening handsome" I whispered grinning.

A sleepy eye opened to look at me bemused "evening, you smell like a Caribbean island, sunshine and coconut, I can also smell other fruits, it's absolutely delightful" Godric pressed a kiss to my forehead and then stopped and inhaled slowly for a minute.

"Mmmm, you stayed" he sounded so surprised that I wanted to cry.

"Of course I stayed, would you like me to get you a True Blood, or order a…donor" I winced slightly at the last, I know Bill Compton ad been uncouth enough to partake from a donor whilst Sookie had been within shouting distance but I was praying that Godric wouldn't.

"I would never drink from someone else with you anywhere near here Alexander, would you heat me a True Blood whilst I shower?"

I nodded happily pecking his cheek before bouncing out into the small kitchen area to warm up the artificial blood.

I belatedly realised I was standing in my underwear when Godric came out of the bathroom fully dressed, he chuckled at my embarrassment and took the warm bottle from my hand as I slipped by him to put on some clothes.

At ten minutes to sunset Godric and I left our room and as we closed the door we Godric jerked slightly, "Eric is not dealing with my suicide attempt well" he murmured taking my hand and knocking on the door of suite 123.

It was roughly yanked open by a teary Eric "G-Godric?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters, the only character that is mine is my OC Alexander Williams I promise.

**AN**: Sorry it took me so long to update and a huge thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter:

**Cc, Seeing Sasha, luxiah, forestreject, FireFox Vixen, Fallen Angel of Evil, Tynee23 **and** CaribbeanTrinidadian**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Before I could blink Eric was on his knees with his big strong arms wrapped tightly around Godric's waist, I had the feeling he was so elated at seeing his maker alive, well sort of that he wouldn't have noticed a marching band walking down the hallway.

Godric chuckled lightly brushing his hand through Eric's rumpled hair and gently helped him up and then guided him back into the suite.

"Godric, you're still here" exclaimed Eric stunned, refusing to look anywhere but Godric's smiling face, obviously he thought if he looked away Godric would disappear.

"Yes, my child I am, you're brilliant PA Alexander was able to…make me see the error of my choice" explained Godric resting his hand on my shoulder as I blushed.

"A-Alexander?" questioned Eric looking between us with his head cocked in confusion until I saw his nostrils flare as he breathed in our scents, I didn't even entertain the thought that he wouldn't smell the fact that we'd slept in the same bed that day.

"Y-You two?" he asked with a look of hurt on his handsome face, my heart sank, even though Eric and I had always had a platonic relationship similar to siblings, I had a feeling he wouldn't accept the fact that I liked Godric and vice-versa, he'd barely tolerated André and I.

And I had a feeling that if Eric hadn't respected André's skills as a warrior and the Queen's wrath if he's hurt André then he wouldn't have had a chance.

"Hush, child. Alexander is a part of your retinue and I know you are very attached to him and in light of this I have decided to let him carry on working for you whilst I am in Louisiana"

I perked up hoping Eric would accept this and not throw a hissy fit; they both started talking quickly in a language I didn't understand, possibly Greek, or Latin.

Even though I didn't understand a word of what they were saying I got the gist of it, Eric was unhappy and Godric was quickly losing his temper with his child.

I watched the escalating look of anger in their body language as I backed up towards the wall to get myself out of the danger zone, I was proved right when Godric leapt at Eric and took out the wall between the living room and bedroom as they landed on the floor, even with the amount of vampire blood I'd ingested I couldn't keep up with their fight, but Godric quickly gained the upper hand, all though out the fight I hadn't worried over Godric, it was crystal clear that Godric would win a fight between them, but I was worried that Eric might not take a hint and behave, also I was slightly worried about hotel staff calling the police about what probably sounded like a bulldozer taking out hotel walls.

Eric's phone which was on the sofa, obviously he'd thrown it there when he'd gone to answer the door started ringing, I walked over and picked it up as I heard the two vampires talking in heated yet calmer tones in the bedroom, the caller ID said SHOPAHOLIC so I guessed it was Pam "Good evening Pam" I answered sitting down on the sofa, I had a feeling that we'd be in here for a while.

"Alex? Why are you answering Eric's phone? Never mind what's this I hear about someone destroying the suite?"

"Godric and Eric are having a bit of an argument, the wall got in the way" I answered letting her fill in the gaps herself.

"Ah, I see. Well I am down in one of the hotel boutiques with Sookie, every girl needs at least three pairs of designer shoes, unfortunately the little telepath is resisting"

I rolled my eyes and simply said "look for something with a lower heel" before hanging up, I knew Pam considered flats to be three inch heels.

Godric and Eric walked back into the living room as calm as cucumbers, with Godric sitting next to me on the sofa and wrapping a possessive arm around my waist as I checked my e-mails on my phone.

"All sorted?" I asked as Eric sat opposite us, they both nodded seeming a lot more relaxed, I'm pretty sure their fight wasn't just over me but also about Godric's suicide attempt.

"So, should I arrange our flights back to Shreveport now?" I asked

"Yes, arrange them for late tomorrow afternoon I would prefer to be awake as we land" answered Godric.

"Also, Alexander you should make arrangements for us to inhabit my house on Grove Avenue I believe" said Eric which made me pause.

Of course, it wouldn't be right for Eric and Godric to live apart if they are inhabiting the same Area, Godric had bought number 16 Grove Avenue a few months back because of how cheap real estate was at that time, it was a lot bigger that Eric's current residence, and would be a better fit considering that Pam, Eric, Godric and I would all be living there, and if I remembered the layout of the property correctly, it was easier to protect as it was also in a gated community and the neighbours were even more spread out than before.

"If course, I'll get in touch with the security team" I said quickly typing an urgent E-mail to Shreveport about the change in residence, hopefully everything would be moved by the time we got home tomorrow night.

We called Pam and Sookie to Godric's suite so we could inform them of the changes, we'd left Eric's suite because the gaping hole in the wall was a reminder of the argument, when Godric had left to order a case of True Bloods Eric pulled me aside.

"I'm sorry for my reaction earlier, I hope you can be happy with Godric, little one" he said before giving me a quick hug and pat on the back.

I held back tears because even though his words didn't sound poetic or really very sorry the look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know, Eric really was happy for me, he was just scared I was going to get hurt.


End file.
